


In The Shower? Nah, Bedroom

by XxCrazyKellynXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Grafic yaoi I guess ;D, M/M, Only really kinda good at first personing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCrazyKellynXx/pseuds/XxCrazyKellynXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex for that first time? Nah, Kellyn would prefer the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shower? Nah, Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I like the name Kellyn okay? :D (His hairstyle and colour is like Sasuke Uchiha's when he's around 16 or 18. Just saying, lol).
> 
> This is a chapter to eventually go in this fanfic I'm writing. Its seems good enough on its own, so I'll add it to my fanfic when I finish it :)  
> If there's mistakes or if its seems not very detailed or rushed to you, then I'll apologise now xD but I do try.
> 
> Hope y'all like!

-Kellyn's P.O.V-

When I ditched the last lesson, swimming, I stealthily made my way out of Duel Academy and headed right for my dorm.

*"Mmm a shower would work wonders right now..."*

I quickly go to my room and put my stuff down, came back out and went in the shower room. Luckily, no ones in so I quickly undressed, opened up a locker and put my clothes in, then went in a cubicle and rubbed my body with some beautiful smelling, pine body wash.

-Jesse's P.O.V-

*"Finally this last lesson is done! Now I can get back to the dorm and rest. After a shower... I smell like swimming pool water."*

I quickly go into a shower cubicle in the changing rooms, dry myself off and put my clothes back on. I then dart out, avoiding all the partially naked bodies and make my way back to Slifer Red. I'd prefer to have a shower at S.R's shower room because it doesn't get used a lot. People tend to use the main shower room for some reason.

I went into Jay and I's room, put my stuff on my bed and came out. I walked over to the shower room a few feet behind the dorm and entered quietly.

*"Huh? A shower's running... someone must already be here. Wait... as far as I know no one else has got here yet but... Kellyn."*

I opened up a locker next to one thats locked and quickly undress and put my clothes in.

"Kell? That you?" I called out.

I heard a gasp. The closed shower door opened slightly and a wet head appeared. "Jesse? Ya scared me a little... oh hell! Will you please cover yourself?" Kell closed his door again.

I blushed and covered my area. "Heyyy you know you like it." I chuckled and walked to his door. "Can I... come in?" I asked nervously.

"S-Sure." Kellyn opened the door again and I went in. He locked it and turned to me, a blush on his face and hands covering his area.

"You want help washing your back?" I say in his ear as I stood behind him and massaged my hands on his shoulders area.

Kell moaned hotly. "Yeah..." A stir went through my area.

Kellyn leant against the shower wall as I got some shower gel and squirted a bit onto my hands, then rubbed them up and down his back for a minute.

I smirked adventurously and ran my hands over his butt. He gasped. "Jesse..."

"Hmm?"

"Your turn." Kell quickly turned and grabbed me by the back of my shoulders, turned me around and pressed me on the cold wall.

"Ah! That wall is cold!" Kellyn then moved us under the nice, warm spray of the water.   
"...ahh."

I then felt lathered up hands rub into my shoulders and up and down my back rhythmically.

I couldn't help but moan. "Such expert hands y'all have..."

Kellyn grabbed my butt and pushed me against the shower wall. "You keep talking with that accent, I'll show you more of what my... 'expert hands' can do."

I tried to hold back another moan, but it didn't work.

-Kellyn's P.O.V-

I moved us back under the spray and moved my hands from his back, to his chest.

I ran my hands over his chest muscles and nipples, then down to his abdomen area. Just as I was about to go lower, the shower room's door opened.

I held back a gasp and Jesse picked me up bridal style, so whoever it is couldn't see two sets of feet in the same cubicle.

"Jesse? You in here bro?" Jaden's voice called out.

Jesse looked at me and bit his lip. "Yeah! What's up? You need me for somethin'?"

"Oh! No. Just checking where ya are. Saw you'd put your stuff on your bed, but no you. I'd figured since you didn't shower in the changing rooms that you came here."

"Ok. Well I'm alright, no-" I cut Jesse off, by sneaking one of my hands under me, to grab ahold of his dick. He gasped and narrowed his beautiful eyes at me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just accidentally touched the shower wall. But yeah Jay, I'm good."

"Man I know what thats like. Alrighty then, see you-" Jaden suddenly stopped talking and I let go of Jesse's manhood.

"Now, you ok Jay?"

"Uh yeah, but... are you using two lockers here?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah..." Jesse started to go red with embarrassment.

"Huh... well alright bro, see you in a while!" Jaden said cheerfully and we heard the door being opened and closed again.

Jesse let me down. "Oh that was close." I muttered.

"That it was." Jesse spoke in his drawl. He smirked at me. "Now I'm gonna get ya back for that."

I blushed as Jesse gripped my chin gently and leant down and placed his lips on mine.

He pressed our bodies together and I could feel his manhood hardening. I can feel mine hardening with every passing second. I wrapped my arms around his back.

Jesse growled slightly as we broke the kiss for air, then he started kissing down my neck.

I moaned. "Jesse..."

He bucked against me as he sucked on a sensitive part of my neck.

I moaned his name loudly.

"Kellyn..." He moaned into my ear. "...I need..."

"What?" I said quietly.

"I need... you. So bad. Please? Let me... take ya?" He pulled back and looked into my eyes blushing a deep red.

I looked at his length, its hard as a rock. *"Wow... he needs this as much as I do."*

I turned off the shower and turned to him. "In our bed. Another time we'll do it here."

We got out the shower and quickly dried ourselves with clean towels that were left in the lockers for people to use, and got dressed. We all but ran to my-our room, we went in, kicked our shoes off and I locked the door behind us.

Soon as I turned around, Jesse pulled me to him and kissed me roughly, nipping at my bottom lip. When he pulled away, a little trickle of blood ran down my chin.

His emerald eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Kellyn."

I wiped my chin on my sleeve. "Its okay. I like that you can be rough." I blushed.

Jesse smiled and kissed me again, this time tenderly. He licked at my sore lip, as a way of apology, I'd say.

Our tongues explored eachother's mouths as Jesse slipped my hoodie off my shoulders, and I slipped his academy jacket off his shoulders.

We then broke the kiss for air. I went to take my tshirt off, but Jesse stopped me. "Let me?" I nod and he takes my shirt off my body.

His fingers gently traced the few little scars I had on my torso. He then moved and stood behind me, and started tracing my 2 long white scars down my back.

I flinched and frowned. "Jesse. Please stop touching them."

The teal haired man moved back in front of me. He put his hands on my cheeks. "Babe I'm sorry. But no matter what y'all think, you are beautiful. I love you, scars an all."

I smiled and my eyes watered. "Hey... don't let them tears fall, wouldn't want them to stain your cute face." Jesse said lovingly.

I blushed and lightly pushed him away. "Jesseee..." I snickered and laid down on my back on my bed. "...strip for me." I winked.

Now Jesse blushed. He slowly took his tshirt off and brought his hands to his pants. My erection came back full force as he slowly took his pants off, taking his boxers off as he went.

He stood there naked as the day he was born, and his hard on stood proud. *"Goddamn he's big..."*

Jesse then climbed on top of me. "I stripped for you, now allow me the honor of ripping your pants from your legs." He grinned.

"I'm all yours."

-Jesse's P.O.V-

Soon as he said that, I smirked and took his pants off and his boxers hung low on his slender hips. I eyed the lump in them. *"Wow... he wants this as much as me."* I then took his boxers off and his straining erection stood tall and proud.

"Damn Kell, you're impressive." He blushed at that. I leaned over and kissed him hungrily. "You want to be on your back or front?"

"Back. So I can see your handsome face contort in ecstasy when you come inside me."

"Such a way with words..." I grabbed his erection, which made him gasp. "...do you have body lotion or body oil?"

"Body lotion actually... top draw in my desk." He groaned. I let go and quickly went over to the desk and got the lotion out. When I turned around Kellyn held his dick in hand slowly working it. 

*"Your little gasps and moans... I'm supposed to make you do that."*

"Hey no touching yourself. I'm doing that." I went over to him and he moved his hand away.

"Just fuck me already Anderson." Kell pulled me on top of him and kissed me.

I then quickly and carefully prepared his ass, and pulled out my lubed fingers just as it looked like he was going to explode. I lubed up my straining hard-on and leaned over Kellyn.

I looked into his eyes as him to me. "Ya ready babe?"

"Been waiting for ya for a long time."

At that, I slowly entered him as to not hurt him. Kell then wrapped his arms around my neck. "Y-you good?" I grunted quietly.

"I'm good. Now take me! I need you..." He moaned and latched his lips on the side of my neck, and bit and sucked there, leaving his mark.

"Oh fuck..." I moved back all the way to the tip, then slammed back inside him.

I could tell he bit back a loud moan. I then thrusted in and out. "Kellyn... don't hold back your moans... I want to hear you... who cares if others hear? Then they'll know that I belong to you."

He looked at me with hazy lust filled eyes. "And I belong to you."

I grabbed Kell's erection and started pumping. He groaned. "Oh gods Jesse faster!"

I did like he said and he moaned loudly as I did.

Kellyn's tight and soft walls constricted around my cock and his dick pulsed in my hand. *"He's close..."*

I bit down on the skin above Kell's collarbone and moaned his name as I came inside him. Few seconds later Kellyn moaned my name out loud as he came, his white seed splashing up our chests.

"I love ya so much..." My black haired beauty panted.

"I love ya so much too..." I panted out and smiled. I gently pulled out of Kell, and he seemed to moan slightly at the loss. *"Heheh awww."* Looking down at his and my come covered chests, I smirked and licked a trail up his chest and swallowed the slightly sweet tasting stuff.

Kellyn blushed. "What? Ya taste good." I then kissed him. *"No doubt he can taste himself on me... heh"*

"You are so damn sexy Jesse." He laughed a little as I blushed and laid down next to him.

"And you sir, are so damn beautiful."

-Kellyn's P.O.V-

I managed to pull the blanket over us, and we soon fell asleep, side by side.

 

-Le fini lol-


End file.
